prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
TO BE LOVE ~Door~
is a duet sung by Yoshitake Chihaya and Miyamoto Kanako that can be found in the Image Song File. Lyrics |-|Romaji= (Ieiei eieiō eiei to be love! Ieiei eieiō) Daisuki tachi yo sā oide! kīrakira☆ Shining himitsu no tobira akete tadori tsuita sankuchuarī Sharing hitomi no oku no uchū de kimi wo zutto matteru Kokoro ni kitto ne HERO ga iru yo issho ni ganbatteru Dakara hitori janai yo itsumo koko ni iru Sore wa Pretty cure na Purikyua! (Ieiei eieiō eiei to be love! Ieiei eieiō eiei to be love!) Uso wa tsukenai sā ikou! kīrakira☆ Shining himitsu no tobira akete tadori tsuita sankuchuarī Caring anata ni deai muchū de ima wo ikite iru Mirai wa kitto ne ima no renzoku kyō no watashi shidai yo Dakara miageru sora ni negai wo komeru no Sore wa min'na to iru shiawase♡ kīrakira☆ rakkīrakira☆ Shining himitsu no tobira akete tadori tsuita sankuchuarī Sharing hitomi no oku no uchū de kimi wo zutto matteru Kokoro wa kitto ne ai no sateraito kidō wa hazurenai yo Datte ne kaeru basho ni wa min'na ga iru mono Sore wa Pretty cure na tomodachi Ieiei eieiō eiei to be love! Ieiei eieiō min'na daisuki Purikyua |-|Japanese= （イエイエイ　エイエイオー　エイエイ to be love！ イエイエイ　エイエイオー） 朝、目が覚めて　イキナリ凹んで 動けない日も　メゲないで まぶたを閉じて　思い浮かべるの 大好きたちよ　さぁおいで！ 「hano hano　そろそろ　もういいかい？」 「mana mana　まだまだ　まぁだだよ」 いち、にの、さん、しで、ぷぷっぴ do！元気よ来い！来い！ 「hano hano　そろそろ　もういいかい？」 「mana mana　まだまだ　まぁだだよ」 こころをむすんで　ひらいて　ラッキーラキラ☆ Shining　秘密の扉開けて　たどり着いた聖域 Sharing　瞳の奥の宇宙で　きみをずっと待ってる 心にきっとね　HEROが居るよ　一緒にガンバってる だからひとりじゃないよ　いつも胸に居る それは Pretty cure な　プリキュア！ （イエイエイ　エイエイオー　エイエイ to be love！ イエイエイ　エイエイオー　エイエイ to be love！） 泣きたいくらい　辛い日の中に 希望の種は　隠れてる 好きなことには　真っ直ぐ一途よ 嘘はつけない　さぁ行こう！ 「hano hano　あのあの　もう一回？」 「mele mele　あれあれ　もういいの？」 いち、にの、さん、しで、ぷぷっぴ do！ミラクル来る！来る！ 「hano hano　あのあの　もう一回？」 「mele mele　あれあれ　もういいの？」 笑顔をつないで　和になる　ラッキーラキラ☆ Shining　秘密の扉開けて　たどり着いた聖域 Caring　あなたに出逢い夢中で　今を生きている 未来はきっとね　今の連続　今日の私次第よ だから見上げる空に　願いを込めるの それはみんなといる幸せ♡ 「hano hano　そろそろ　もういいかい？」 「mana mana　まだまだ　まぁだだよ」 いち、にの、さん、しで、ぷぷっぴ do！元気よ来い！来い！ 「hano hano　そろそろ　もういいかい？」 「mana mana　まだまだ　まぁだだよ」 こころをむすんで　ひらいて　ラッキーラキラ☆　ラッキーラキラ☆ Shining　秘密の扉開けて　たどり着いた聖域 Sharing　瞳の奥の宇宙で　きみをずっと待ってる 心はきっとね　愛の衛星　軌道は外れないよ だってね還る場所には　みんなが居るもの それは Pretty cure な　ともだち イエイエイ　エイエイオー　エイエイ to be love！ イエイエイ　エイエイオー　みんな大好きプリキュア |-|English= (Ey ey ey, ey ey oh, ey ey to be love! Ey ey ey, ey ey oh) That dreaded feeling when you have to wake up in the morning You don't feel like getting out of bed to begin your day I'll just close my eyes and float back into the world of dreams But my friends are waiting for me, so I gotta go! "Taking my time can't hurt, right?" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it'll be alright" One, two, three, four and let's do it! Let's get energized! "Taking my time can't hurt, right?" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it'll be alright" Open your heart and become one with that lucky sparkle☆ Shining, the sanctuary is about to open its door of secrets Sharing, waiting for you is a universe as far as the eyes can see I'm sure deep down that there's a HERO doing their very best You're not alone since I've always been here That's what makes you a Pretty Cure! On a bad day, I just want to cry And I can't stay positive either What you desire is laying before you So don't lie to yourself. Come on, let's go! "Should I really try one more time?" "Huh, are you absolutely sure?" One, two, three, four and let's do it! Let's make a miracle happen! "Should I really try one more time?" "Are you absolutely sure?" Soon you'll be smiling and feeling at peace with the lucky sparkle☆ Shining, the sanctuary is about to open its door of secrets Caring, I dreamt about meeting you and that's why I'm still here today I'm sure the future will come as long as I look after myself Look up at the sky and you'll see many wishes That's the happiness living within everyone♡ "Taking my time can't hurt, right?" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it'll be alright" One, two, three, four and let's do it! Let's get energized! "Taking my time can't hurt, right?" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it'll be alright" Open your heart and become one with that lucky sparkle☆ lucky sparkle☆ Shining, the sanctuary is about to open its door of secrets Sharing, waiting for you is a universe as far as the eyes can see I'm sure deep down that the satellite of love won't stop orbiting Since there's always a place for everyone to return to That's what makes you a friend of Pretty Cure Ey ey ey, ey ey oh, ey ey to be love! Ey ey ey, ey ey oh, everyone loves Pretty Cure Audio Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music